Knowledgeable Members List
Summary This page is intended to be a list in alphabetical order of every verse page on the site (or are planned to be on this site), and the members who claim to be highly knowledgeable regarding them. Members who consider themselves as "experts" should have a significant amount of knowledge regarding a franchise, and are required do their best to remain as unbiased as they possibly can. If you're not on this list and feel like you're an expert on one of these franchises, then by all means, add yourself. But you must know a significant amount of lore behind that franchise and be prepared to be asked questions regarding it. Those of you who aren't familiar with a franchise, but want to learn more about it, feel free to message any of the users that are "experts" for that specific franchise. List #-''' 007 *TheArsenal1212 07-Ghost 3D Dot Game Heroes '''A - E A-''' A Silent Voice A Simple Series A Song of Ice and Fire Abraham Lincoln Vampire Hunter Ace Attorney *Metal Mario875 Adventure Time AEverse Ah! My Goddess Air Gear Ajin Akame ga Kill! AKATSUKI BLITZKAMPF Akatsuki no Yona Akira Alien (Ridley Scott) Alien Nine Amalgam Comics Amalgam of Distortion (The) Amazing World of Gumball * NotHailtheGodTwains * 031nch22 Amorphous+ Anarchy Reigns Angel Beats! Angel Notes Angry Birds *Withersoul 235 Animorphs Anita Blake Ape Escape Aphorism ARCANA HEART Area D - INOU RYOUIKI Ark: Survival Evolved Arrow (CW) Assassination Classroom Assassin's Creed Asura's Wrath Attack On Titan Avalon Code Avatar: The Last Airbender 'B-' (The) Battle Cats *Lambdawg *Amphii292 Battlefield Baccano! Bakugan Basilisk Bastard!! Battle Angel Alita Bayonetta Beelzebub Ben 10 Berserk Billy Bat BioShock Bionicle Black Clover Black★Rock Shooter Blade of the Immortal Blades of Time Blazblue * ZeroTC01 * Muhammedmco Bleach Bloodborne Bomberman Borderlands Bravely Default * ZeroTC01 Bravest Warriors Breath of Fire Broforce Bubble Bobble * Tonipelimies Bubuki Buranki Buffy the Vampire Slayer Bungou Stray Dogs 'C-' C - The Money of Soul and Possibility Control Call of Duty Cardcaptor Sakura Calvin and Hobbes Castlevania Charlotte Child of Light Choudokyuu Shoujo 4946 Choujin Sensen (The) Chronicles of Narnia Chrono Trigger The Circumstances Leading to Waltraute's Marriage Clash of Clans Classmate, Kamimura Yuuka wa Kou Itta Claymore Code: Breaker Code Geass Code Lyoko Command & Conquer (The) Cosmere Counter-Strike Crash Bandicoot * Tonipelimies * ZeroTC01 Cthulhu Mythos Cyber City Oedo 808 'D-' D. Gray-Man DC Animated Universe DC Comics DC Extended Universe DICE: The Cube That Changes Everything Danganronpa *Unbacked0 Danny Phantom Dark Souls Darker Than Black (The) Dark Tower Darkstalkers * Unbacked0 Date A Live Dead By Daylight Dead Rising Dead Space Dead or Alive Deadman Wonderland Death Note * ZeroTC01 Demonbane Demon's Plan Demon's Souls Deus Ex Devil May Cry Dexter's Laboratory Diablo (Blizzard Games) Digimon Dillon's Rolling Western Discworld Dishonored Disney Doctor Who DOOM Doom and Destiny Doraemon Dota 2 Douluo Dalu Dragon's Dogma Dragon Ball *Paleomario66 (Mainly Z, Kai, and Super) *Metal Mario875 (Especially Super) *Maverick Zero X (Mainly the original manga and Super) *Super Saiyan God Julian (Mostly 'the Dragon Ball Xenoverse series) *Zenkaibattery1 (Dragon Ball Heroes) *SSJRYU1 (All) *Bluetreking (All) *Mystery Idiot 50 (Dragon Ball Fusions) *BatMario753 (Especially Xenoverse 2) *ZeroTC01 (All, but especially the Xenoverse series) Dragon Quest Dragons Rioting Dreamworks Dresden Files DSP Verse *Lambdawg Durarara!! 'E-' Earthbound Ed, Edd and Eddy The Elder Scrolls Elfen Lied Elsword Enen no Shouboutai Epic Battle Fantasy Ergo Proxy Eternal Sonata Etrian Odyssey Eureka Seven Evangelion Evolved The Evil Dead '''F - K F-''' F-Zero *Metal Mario875 FEZ Fable Fairy Fencer F Fairy Tail Fallout Family Guy *BatMario753 Far Cry Fate Series: *Fate/Apocrypha *Fate/Extra *Fate/Grand Order *Fate/Stay Night *Fate/Zero Fault Milestone Feng Shen Ji Final Fantasy Series: *Final Fantasy *Final Fantasy II *Final Fantasy III *Final Fantasy IV *Final Fantasy V *Final Fantasy VI *Final Fantasy VII *Final Fantasy VIII *Final Fantasy IX *Final Fantasy X *Final Fantasy XI: Online *Final Fantasy XII *Final Fantasy XIII ** ZeroTC01 *Final Fantasy XIV: Online *Final Fantasy XV Fire Emblem Fist of The North Star (Hokuto no Ken) * Unbacked0 Five Nights At Freddy's *Sans2345 Flame of Recca Flatland Fortissimo Fossil Fighters Fran Bow *Lambdawg Freedom Planet Freezing Friday the 13th Fullmetal Alchemist Fushigi Yûgi Futurama 'G-' Gakusen Toshi Asterisk * ZeroTC01 Game & Watch * ZeroTwo64 Gamera Gears of War Ghost In The Shell Gintama Go! Princess Precure (The) God of High School God of War Godzilla Gokukoku no Brynhildr Golovachov Gon Goosebumps *Sans2345 Grand Theft Auto Grandia *Grandia II Grappler Baki Gravity Falls *Tod the Eldrazi' *NotHailthegodtwains' *031nch22 *BatMario753 Green Worldz Grimm Guild Wars Guilty Gear Gun x Clover Gunbuster! - Aim For The Top! Gundam Wing (The) Guyver '''H-' Halo Harry Potter Harvest Moon Heavy Object Hekikai no AiON Helck Hellsing Hercules: The Legendary Journeys & Xena: Warrior Princess Heroic Age Hetalia: Axis Powers Hidan no Aria High School DXD Higurashi - When They Cry Hinamatsuri His Dark Materials History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi (The) Hitchhiker's Guide To The Galaxy Holyland Hoshin Engi How to Train Your Dragon Hunter X Hunter Hyperdimension Neptunia Hyperion Cantos I-''' I/O Ib *Lambdawg Ichiban Ushiro no Daimaou Ico Iczer Idol Mahou Shoujo Chiruchiru Michiru Iji Ilium/Olympos Image Comics Imscared *Sans2345 Inazuma Eleven Infamous Infinite Stratos Interlude InuYasha Inuyashiki Invader Zim (The) Iron Giant 'J-' Jak & Daxter * ZeroTC01 Jet Set Radio JoJo's Bizarre Adventure *Unbacked0 Jurassic Park 'K-' Kamen Rider Kami-sama no Inai Nichiyoubi Kara no Kyoukai Katekyo Hitman Reborn Kekkaishi Keys to the Kingdom Kid Icarus Kill la Kill Killer Instinct Killer is Dead Kimetsu no Yaiba (Demon Slayer) King of Braves GaoGaiGar Kingdom Hearts KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode Kirby *Sebastian pereira90 *ZeroTwo64 Klonoa Koei Kongou Banchou Kono Subarashii Sekai ni Shukufuku Wo! Kuro '''L - Q L-''' Law of Ueki LazyTown League of Legends *Tod the Eldrazi ' Legacy of Kain (The) Legend of Zelda Life Is Strange Looney Tunes * Tonipelimies Lord of the Rings (The) Loud House Love, Chunibyo & Other Delusions Love Stage!! '''M-' MS Paint Adventures *'Tod the Eldrazi ' Macross Series MadWorld Mad Max Madness Combat Magi - Labyrinth of Magic Magic: The Gathering *'Tod the Eldrazi ' Magical Girl of The End Magical Girl Raising Project * ZeroTwo64 Magical Girl Spec-Ops Asuka * ZeroTwo64 Magic Knight Rayearth Mahou Shoujo Site Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei Maji De Watashi Ni Koishinasai! MapleStory Mario Bros. *Metal Mario875 *Paleomario66 *Withersoul 235 *Adamjensen2030 *BatMario753 Marvel Animated Universe Marvel Cinematic Universe *BatMario753 (Mainly Infinity War) Marvel Comics Masadaverse Mass Effect (The) Matrix Medaka Box Mega Man (The) Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya Melty Blood Metal Gear *Metal Mario875 (Mostly Revengeance, but knows some of Solid as well) *Sebastian pereira90 Metroid Millarworld Minecraft *Withersoul 235 Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir Mirai Nikki Mob Psycho 100 Mobile Suit Gundam Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam Monogatari (Light Novel series) Monster Hunter Monster Musume Monster Island Buddies Monty Python Mortal Kombat Mushoku Tensei: Isekai Ittara Honki Dasu My Hero Academia My Little Pony My Vampire Older Sister and Zombie Little Sister Mythology MÄR N-''' Nabari no Ou Nanatsu no Taizai Narutaru Naruto Nasuverse Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind Needless Nipponverse *Unbacked0 No More Heroes * Unbacked0 Noblesse Noein Noisy Tenant Noragami Notch 'O-' OFF *Sebastian pereira90 Oban Star-Racers Ōkami Once upon a time One Punch Man * ZeroTC01 One Piece Ore, Twintail ni Narimasu Overlord Outlast Overwatch Owari no Seraph 'P-' Pacific Rim Pandora Hearts Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt Parasyte Pathfinder Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero Percy Jackson Phantasy Star * Phantasy Star IV Phineas and Ferb Pikmin Pokemon *Sans2345 Popeye (The) Powerpuff Girls Power Rangers Primal Rage Project A-ko Prototype Psyren Puella Magi Madoka Magica * ZeroTwo64 * Amphii292 Punch-Out!! 'Q-' '''R - V R-''' * Unbacked0 RAVE Rayman * Withersoul 235 * Tonipelimies * BatMario753 RWBY * ZeroTC01 Ragnarok Rakudai Kishi no Cavalry Ranma 1/2 Ratchet & Clank Re:Zero kara Hajimeru Isekai Seikatsu * ZeroTC01 Red vs Blue Regular Show Remember11 Resident Evil Rick & Morty *Tod the Eldrazi ' Roblox *Sans2345 Rosario + Vampire RuneScape Rurouni Kenshin '''S-' S-CRY-ED SCP Foundation SMITE Saikano Sailor Moon *Mystery Idiot 50 (Mainly Crystal.) Saint Seiya Saints Row Samurai Jack Samurai Shodown Sand Land Scott Pilgrim Scribblenauts Seiken Tsukai No World Break Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance Sekai Oni Sengoku Basara Senran Kagura Sgt. Frog/Keroro Gunso Shadow Hearts Shadow Warrior Shaman King Shantae Shin Angyo Onshi Shin Megami Tensei Silent Hill Skulduggery Pleasant Skullgirls Skylanders Slayers Sleeping Dogs Slender Man *Withersoul 235 Sly Cooper Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Universe) Sonic the Hedgehog (Game) *Withersoul 235 *Adamjensen2030 Sora No Otoshimono Soul Calibur Soul Eater Sound of Drop South Park Space Invaders Space Patrol Luluco Spongebob Squarepants *BatMario753 *Sans2345 Spore StarCraft Star Fox *BatMario753 Star Ocean *Star Ocean: The Second Story Star Trek Star Wars Star vs. the Forces of Evil Starbound Starship Troopers Steins;Gate Stellaris Steven Universe Street Fighter Studio Ghibli *Castle in the Sky *Kiki's Delivery Service *Princess Mononoke Suikoden *Suikoden I *Suikoden II *Suikoden V Sunrider Super Robot Wars Super Smash Bros. *BatMario753 Supernatural Sword Art Online * ZeroTC01 T-''' Team Fortress Teen Titans Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Tekken Tenchi Muyo! Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann * ZeroTC01 Terra Formars Terraria *Tod the Eldrazi ' Texas Chainsaw Massacre Tezuka The Breaker The Stanley Parable *Withersoul 235 The Terminator Tiger & Bunny Titanfall To Aru Majutsu No Index To Love-Ru Tokoyo no Hoshizora Tokyo Alice Tokyo ESP Tokyo Ghoul Tokyo Ravens Tom and Jerry * Paleomario66 Torchwood Toriko Touhou *'Tod the Eldrazi ' *Amphii292 Transformers *Sebastian pereira90 (Mainly the ''G1, Aligned, Transformers: Animated and Michael Bay Movies continuities; although has some degree of knowledge on Transformers Armada, some IDW Comics and Transformers Masterforce [and by extension, Transformers Victory]) Trigun Trinity Seven True Remembrance Tsukihime Twilight U-''' Ultimate Antihero (The) Ultra Series Umineko no Naku Koro ni Uncharted Uncle Grandpa Under Night In-Birth Undertale *Metal Mario875 *Withersoul 235 *Sans2345 (The) Unexplored Summon://Blood Sign Uragiri wa Boku no Namae wo Shitteiru (The Betrayal Knows My Name) Ushio & Tora 'V-' VOCALOID Vainglory Valkyria Chronicles Valkyrie Drive (The) Vagrant Soldier Ares Vampire Hunter D Veritas Viewtiful Joe Vinland Saga Voltron: Legendary Defender '''W - Z 'W-' Wakfu Wander Over Yonder Warcraft Warframe Warhammer 40,000 (The) Weakness of Beatrice (The) Wheel of Time When They Cry Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego? Witch Hunter Witcher Wizard101 * Zenkaibattery1 Wolfenstein Wolfs Rain Wonderful World (The) World Ends With You * Unbacked0 World Trigger 'X-' X.C.O.M (The) X-Files Xenoblade Xiaolin Showdown 'Y-' Yaiba Yakuza *Unbacked0 Yamato Takeru Yami to Boushi to Hon no Tabibito Yandere Simulator Yo-Kai Watch *RainbowDashSwagger Youjo Senki Young Justice Yu-Gi-Oh! Yuki Yuna is a Hero * ZeroTwo64 Yu Yu Hakusho Yume Nikki Yureka 'Z-' (The) Zashiki Warashi of Intellectual Village Zetman Zettai Karen Children Category:Browse